


Flash Forward

by miasnape



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsmooch, Episode Related, Episode: s04e08 The Seer, Kissing, M/M, Visions of the Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-02
Updated: 2012-03-02
Packaged: 2017-11-01 00:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miasnape/pseuds/miasnape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's very own Seer vision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flash Forward

**Author's Note:**

> Missing scene for 'The Seer', written for mc_smooch.

Flash of white light, and he's-- suddenly in his own quarters, everything set at a strange angle. The colours are slightly off, overexposed, and then they deepen, settle, and he's watching himself, perspective still all screwy, sitting on his bed, laptop balanced on his thighs, one finger stroking across the plastic, scrolling lazily through pages of black words on white.

The door swishes open, John On The Bed looks over, mouth quirking up at one side, and then he looks back at the computer screen. Rodney flings his jacket over John's desk chair and he's saying,

"Teyla's looking for babysitters, but after what happened on Friday night I distracted her with Keller and escaped out of the mess by hiding behind that chemist that looks like Ronon's older, bigger, meaner brother."

John On The Bed snorts, blinks, smiles a small, satisfied smile, scrolls once more, and then shuts the laptop with a quiet click, setting it on the floor by his bed just in time for Rodney to fling himself half on the bed and half over him.

"Yeah, the vomit was bad enough once, but after the third time, with the diaper, and then you started gagging too and then..." John On The Bed says, face all scrunched up with remembered disgust.

Rodney eels his way up John On The Bed's chest and slides his fingers into John On The Bed's hair and pulls him down until their lips touch, then rearranges them slightly before kissing him, long and slick and, Jesus, so tender.

John On The Bed's hands come up around Rodney's sides, slide over his back, slow, palms lingering just where Rodney's back tapers out into broad, strong shoulders, and then everything disappears in another blinding white flash and he's--

\--gasping in antiseptic infirmary air, staring at Davos's wise and wizened face, the cogs in his brain clunk-click-grinding, rearranging and sliding together, moving around like always but ultimately spinning in a new and different direction.

The End


End file.
